Outcast
by Written Nonsense
Summary: It's the next generation but what if the problem wasn't a dark wizard in the outside world? What if it is the quiet student who just wants to be left alone? Pureblood, muggle raised and with Peeves constantly picking on her. Follow the journey of the youngest Malfoy.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue...

_The sorting hat had barely reached his head but he already wore a cocky grin, announcing that he knew which house he was joining._

_"Slytherin!" The sorting hat roared through the Great Hall._

_"That's not right. It didn't even touch his head." Ron Weasley whispered to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked over to the cheering Slytherins._

* * *

The fire crackled, emitting a warm glow in the simple stone cottage. In silence the lone two occupants sat near, the light outlining a middle aged man with shaggy hair and a scruffy beard that would look more suited for a pub floor if it weren't for his more homely attire. The plain skivvy hugged his surprisingly muscular form and his dark track pants displayed the evidence of more than one coffee spillage in their life time. The second occupant was a young girl no older than primary school. Her wavy hair was equally as dark as his in short black curls as it resembled a bird's nest. Her tiny form displayed well defined muscles and the odd bulge of scar tissue as her well-tanned back was exposed to the fire. She sat tensed, straddling the chair as the man dabbed disinfectant to the raw and torn flesh on her back.

"Next time you must be more alert. Keep your guard up no matter what. Don't let your thoughts and emotions get the better of you unless you want to be no better than an animal using instinct. That is no way to succeed." His husky and gruff voice would have sounded harsh and uncaring had he been speaking to anyone else, but the young girl knew otherwise. Behind that mask of scruffy and unkempt hair was a pair of loving blue eyes that resembled the clear sky. This was simply the way he showed he cared.

"Yes Michael." Her soft youthful face was stony and expressionless like the man who had raised her. Though to her Michael was her father, she had never called him so because he wasn't. Her real father had abandoned her with the only man not completely wasted in the muggle bar. Barely six months old, the hooded narcissist dumped her in Michael's care with a sack of cash and a brief letter of explanation. If that was the true definition of a father she could never group Michael as one.

The loose glass rattled in the window frames as the wind outside picked up. A storm was crawling in from the horizon as they sat in a comfortable silence. His coarse hands gently tending to the flesh wound. He tied off the bandage and packed up the first add kit, making a mental note to stock up again. The young girl stared into the fireplace as she pulled her loose shirt back down. Weakly she thought how she would be sleeping on her stomach for a while.

"Blue," Her gaze was instantly drawn away from the slowly dying embers to lock eyes with her hairy guardian. His beard twitched up to the side giving away his hidden smile. "Your present is on your bed. Happy tenth birthday, Kiddo."

She allowed her own lips to tweak into a small smile as her stormy eyes fought to contain the full extent of her joy. He had remembered. Instantly she ran up the creaky stairs and in through the second door. But not once did she make a sound.

On her pillow laid a small bundle and an envelope. A sense of weary hit her as her eyes examined the forest green ink. Unlike the simple tag on the bundle the letter didn't address her by her nickname. Instead it was her birth name; the name she had been escaping and despising for years.

Miss Leona B Malfoy

Centre of Cut-throat Wood

Buckinghamshire

London

Carefully, as if she were handling a fragile flower, she lifted the envelope off her pillow and turned it over. There, stamped in the wax seal, was the emblem for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dread filled her as she quickly raced back down the stairs. A knock on the door making her run faster.

"Michael." She called, but it was already too late.

* * *

The sorting hat had barely reached her head but her face was solemn, already knowing which house she was joining.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat roared through the Great Hall.

"That's not right. It didn't even touch her head." Albus Potter whispered to Rose Weasley as the young Malfoy walked over to the cheering Slytherins.

Chapter 1...

McGonagall stared at the small girl at the end of the Slytherin table. Their earlier conversation still plagued her mind as the whole school ate the welcoming feast.

_Minerva's stern face hid her inner shock and fear. This young girl standing in front of her had done unthinkable things yet her shoulder length black waves created a guiltless frame around her innocent youthful face._

_"Miss Malfoy, I believe you understand why I asked for you to take the carriages in order to have this important discussion with me." McGonagall watched the girl with caution._

_"I have a few requests." The small voice held maturity beyond her years as the stormy grey eyes locked with Minerva's emerald ones. "And I assume you have some yourself. Perhaps a deal could be struck, Headmistress?"_

McGonagall was still confused by the agreement. The young girl had a few small simple requests that were nothing in comparison to the restrictions and extra rules McGonagall had placed on her. Yet the girl nod and accepted them without question. What had been going through her head? Was she really okay with the agreement or was she planning something? For some reason the arrangement left the older women more worried than it comforted her.

* * *

She walked in silence down the empty passageway, not even her breath made a sound. It had been months since she had entered Hogwarts and no one had acknowledged her except for the always playful poltergeist known as Peeves. Her teachers avoided bring attention to her. Her classmates rarely realised that she was actually there. In the common room everyone just walk straight past her spot on the windows ledge without a second glance. And she _liked _it.

Every time she felt someone's eyes on her she tensed. A dull ache would emit from one of her many scars. Michael's voice would ring in her head, telling her to be as invisible as possible and to keep her guard up. Her hands clutched her bag strap with white knuckles in an attempt to keep her almost instinctual reaction from occurring. A sinking feeling weighed down her gut until she was able to escape the lingering pair of unknown eyes.

McGonagall had told her not to expose her secret if possible. This was a comfortable way for her to keep her promise. Keeping to herself was easy. That was how she was raised. Without any acquaintances, let alone friends, she reduced risks of anything happening. (If only she had a way to keep Peeves quiet)

But even she realised that one day that would change. One day she would be acknowledged by another human. One day she would make a friend. One day she would wish to seek another's company. Because she knew that as much as she was okay with or happy being alone, no one could bare solitude, not even her.

And so one day her secret was bound to get out. But until then she would continue to be as invisible as a small spider to the inhabitancies of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because no one could ever hope to understand all the blood on her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpious eyed the shortest girl in Hogwarts as he came down the stairs into the common room. A deep green glow emitted from the large window making the room seem as sharp and ghostly as him. He was every bit the splitting image of his father. From the platinum hair and pale skin to the defined cheek bones and stormy grey eyes.

Those orbs of swirling grey watched as she turned another page in her muggle book. She was certainly different to the rest of Slytherin house. Always perch on the stone window ledge with a book, homework or just her thoughts. She also stayed equally quiet and part of the scenery no matter where she was. It was almost like watching a doll wondering the halls every time she passed him.

Her black hair rippled down just passed her shoulders and her olive skin showed she had spent more time in the sun over break. Her young, soft shape reminded him of his mother on the rare occasion she relaxed. Her eyes, which he would have sworn were a chocolate colour, were just as grey and clouded as his own with the addition of dark bags.

She was puzzling. Her quiet and mature nature conflicted with her young face. Her muggle habits conflicted with the fact she was in Slytherin. Her popularity with Peeves conflicted with the fact she was the least known student in Hogwarts. He barely even knew her name. No one did. She was the short, quiet Slytherin who was always awake before everyone else and seemed to be Peeves favourite victim.

"Is there something you wanted?" Her quiet voice echoed in the practically empty room jolting the pale boy from his thoughts. She hadn't looked up from her book. Nor had she stopped absorbing the inked lines.

"What are you doing up? It's almost one in the morning." He asked as he studied her fragile form.

"I couldn't sleep." Her reply sounded automatic, like it had been said hundreds of times before. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." He looked sheepishly at her before walking over to where she sat. "Man, the lake looks creepy at night."

The water was a ghost town, a simple murky hue that darkened into nothingness the farther away from the window. The eerie silence that followed caused the young boy to shift nervously on his feet.

"What are you reading?" He attempted to start a conversation.

"Muggle literature." She replied, flipping another page.

"I gathered that much. I've never seen a book that you read in reverse." He remarked. Her stormy eyes shifted up to him, studying his features. "What?"

"Everyone else leaves after that point." She stated, eyes still searching his face.

"Well I'm bored and tiered. What harm can a little useless information be?" He smirked before sitting down on the ledge next to her.

"Fairy Tail."

"What?" He looked at her quizzically. What does any of this have to do with children's stories?

"The book is called Fairy Tail." She says holding the cover so he could see it. He watched as it didn't move. The pink haired traveller remained in same position. The blue cat continued to hang in the same position on the traveller's stick. The busty blond remained frozen yet the image clearly indicated a strong wind.

"It doesn't move." Scorpious mumbled confused.

"That's because muggle images don't move." She shrugged before finding her previous page.

"But I swear they do. There was a large picture the moved and talked. It even changed the background and people."

"That's a movie. A series of still images flicked through fast enough to create the illusion of one image moving. As for the sound, that is recorded and played in sync to the images." She replied to the baffled boy. "The only way a muggle image moves is through technology."

"That's weird. How do you know so much?"

"I was raised by a muggle."

"Oh." There was a long silence which caused Scorpious to fidget at the awkwardness.

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy." He smiled, hand extended to the reading girl. Instantly her eyes locked on his and realisation flash through the grey for a fleeting moment before she cautiously shook his hand.

"Blue. Just call me Blue."

* * *

"I don't understand this at all!" Exclaimed a highly annoyed Mathew Zambini as he attempted to pull on his buzz-cut hair. The murky lime glow from the lake lit up the boys' first year dorm.

"None of us do." Dominic Flint sighed. "I don't understand why they suddenly made muggle studies compulsory. It wasn't even an option until third year when my dad attended. Not all of us plan to live within that society."

"Scorp, you're smart. Do you understand?" Mathew asked.

Scorpious watched as the hope raised in his friends eyes. "Yeah, you're on par with Weasley, always fighting for top ranks." Dominic added but the blond was already shaking his head.

"With every other subject maybe. But this is just as confusing for me as it is you." He replied and Mathew collapsed on his bed in defeat. Then Scorpious looked up with his signature smirk. "But I know someone who understands."

Zambini and Flint instantly perked up as the pale boy raced out of the room. Scorpious took the stairs two at a time until he reached the common room, eyes instantly finding the short black haired girl he was looking for. She was sitting on the ledge just as she had last night.

"Blue!" He hollered causing her to look up from her parchment. Smiling he made his way over to the girl huddled on the window's ledge. "How's your paper for muggle studies going?"

Her grey eyes scanned him, as if trying to calculate something, before she replied. "I'm working on it now."

"Great. We can work on it together." He grinned, picking up her text book. Her eyes widened slightly before he started leading her back up the stair to his dorm.

"Malfoy, did you find them?" Mathew asked as soon as the door opened.

"Zambini, Flint. This is Blue." Scorpious introduced the quiet girl to the two Slytherins who gratefully welcomed her knowledge.

* * *

McGonagall sighed at the seen in the glass. Both pride and sorrow filled her heart, not that she would admit it to anyone.

"It seems our little friend has made other companions." Albus Dumbledore's voice emitted from the moving portrait on her desk.

"Yes, but it also appears history continues to try to corrupt a possibly peaceful future." Minerva ran her fingers through her brittle grey hair. "Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley's verbal battles are becoming more and more disruptive in their classes. Mr Potter is starting to become more troubling than his namesakes and is even starting to recreate the Marauders. And Peeves continues to target Miss Malfoy on a regular basis. Did you know last week that poltergeist stole her shoes and fed them to the venomous tentacular in the green house? Neville is still trying to bring the plant back to health."

A hearty laugh caused her to pause and look at the silver haired painting.

"My dear Minerva," the wrinkled face smiled "you do realise that this is the first time Miss Malfoy is opening up a bit? I say this is a happy moment and you should be celebrating, not moping over all the other troubles. Merlin knows what part of hell will break loose once the cat is let out of the bag."

Minerva gave the painting a pointed look at his 'pun' before releasing a heavy sigh. "I guess you're right, Albus. But I still can't help but be troubled by Peeves actions. He has never targeted a Slytherin before. There is something going on there but I don't know what."


	3. Chapter 3

Out of all the teachers in Hogwarts Professor Moore was Albus's favourite. She didn't get flustered or star struck over Harry Potter's second son. She didn't get judgemental or assume she knew all there was about him. When he had first entered the classroom for muggle studies at the start of second year he was treated no different to the rest of the class. Only a simple comment of hope that he wasn't as much of a misfit as James. A similar remark to all his classmates with older siblings.

In Professor Moore's classroom he wasn't the son of the wizarding world's hero, the brother of Gryffindor's youngest quidditch captain or the grandson of original members of the Order of the Phoenix. He wasn't compared to his namesakes or expected to achieve more than any other student.

In Professor Moore's he was simply Albus Severus Potter. His unruly brown locks with no sense of direction, yet the stubbornness of a centre, were his. The bright green eyes that shone like the Caribbean waters were his own. The way his skin easily picked up freckles across the bridge of his nose was a part of him and not his mother's 'Weasley genes'. He was just another student, there to learn and become his own person.

"What did you get Al?" Rose pestered trying to see her cousin's grade. She may have had her mother's knowledge and passion for perfection but she also had her father's ability to take charge and command order.

With a sigh he complied with her wish and allowed her to see the 67% marked in the top corner. Though he enjoyed the class, and despite his grandfather's keen interest, Albus couldn't fully grasp how muggles managed to function without magic no matter how many ways Rose tried to explain.

"That's good, Al. You passed." She gave him a small pitying smile as he caught a glimpse of her 93%. He couldn't help the thought that she would have received full marks had she not taken the time to tutor him. He numbly obliged as his fiery haired cousin took his paper, skimming through his messy scrawl to find any errors.

"I just want to congratulate Mr Malfoy on receiving top marks." Professor Moore beamed, her wavy light brown locks bouncing slightly as she gazed into the group of Slytherins. The platinum blond wore a smug grin as Rose tensed in frustration. The sly fox even added fuel to the flames just by smirking straight at the furious twelve year old.

"How does a pureblood come to understand muggles so well?" She silently fumed while Al's guilty felling only increased. Not only had he wrecked the girls perfect record but he also cause the long lasting tie between the snake and the lion to break. As Rose glared at Malfoy's smirking face his friend leaned around to ask the girl on Scorpious's other side a question. Whatever the tall, dark Mathew Zambini said it perked the smug blonde's interest enough to stop silently gloating to Al's cousin.

The girl under Malfoy and Zambini's curious gaze had to probably be the shortest girl in the grade. In her seat she barely reached that shoulder of anyone in her row. Her raven hair cascaded over her shoulders in subtle waves and her eyes where a mix between dark and milk chocolate. Her skin appeared strikingly dark compared to the pale boy beside her but a quick glance at Zambini provided that she was simply tan. Her face didn't hold much expression as she gave her reply. Her full lips set in a neutral line as the two boys gave her incredulous looks like she had gained a second head. She reminded him of a fragile, porcelain doll that could easily shatter but something told him that wasn't the case, that she was stronger than she appeared.

Al quickly turned to his cousin who was famed for knowing everything, just like her mother. "Who's that girl sitting next to Malfoy?" Rose instantly perked at the question, treating it as an opportunity to prove her knowledge. But the air of superiority didn't last too long as her honey coloured eyes stared questioningly at the quiet girl.

"I'm- I'm not sure. Has she been here all this time?" Rose spoke with uncertainty and panic was clear in her eyes. She didn't know something. Once again Albus had the feeling of guilt weighing down in his stomach. He ruined her perfect score, allowed the snake to pull ahead of the lion and now just rubbed in the fact she didn't know everything with a stupid question. But Rose wasn't one to stay down for too long, determination found its way to her face as she continued to stare at her next puzzle to solve. "But I will find out."

Albus turned his gaze back to the unknown girl and was startled when her storm grey eyes met his. He flushed bright red at being caught. The blush rose up the back of his neck and turned his ears a deep pink. Quickly he switched his gaze down to the test paper on his desk. With a short glance up in her direction he noticed her attention had been drawn once again by the pale boy next to her. Also her eyes were the same chocolate mix as earlier. Just who was she?

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with a warm golden glow at the candle light. Thousands of students sat in comfortable chatter accompanied by the noise of cutlery scraping plates. Once again the house elves had managed to satisfy every student's taste buds.

Blue sat in silence, observing Scorpious, Mathew and Dominic over the rim of her hot chocolate mug. She had grown quite fond of the warm coco liquid and the house elves took great pleasure in supplying the concoction most meal times.

Dominic was laughing loudly as Blue tensed under a pair of lingering eyes once again. Automatically she skimmed the numerous faces across the Great Hall. But she didn't really even have to try. It was the same pair of eyes that had been watching her for the past month.

"Potter's looking at you again." Scorpious smirked next to her and she made a small grunt of acknowledgement. "He's been doing that a lot hasn't he?" Blue simply nodded at her unknowing brother, only wanting to finish her meal quickly to leave.

Indeed Albus had been watching her a lot lately. His innocent green eyes always seemed to find her amongst the sea of taller students and it was making her twitchier than ever. She had survived the first half of the year as background decoration. Then Scorpious managed to draw her out of her self-imposed isolation with his two friends. At first the three made her jumpy enough whenever they turned their attention to her and started including her in the group of smirking snakes. Now she could ignore the three mostly, only her fingers would tense up noticeably. But Albus Potter was another story.

His green eyes seemed to pierces her no matter how short the glance was. Those hypnotising jade orbs would paralyse her with their curiosity. Like she was a puzzle, an optical illusion that he couldn't wrap his mind around. Her jaw would clench and the muscle in her back would have a small spasm, twitching reading for a quick escape.

She wanted nothing more than to escape those eyes, to escape them before she could possibly snap. She didn't know what would happen if she snapped. But it would be bad, terrible, chaos even. And it scared her, scared her more than anything ever had.

"Are you two a couple or something?" Dominic teased after glance over his shoulder at Al but she ignored it. Grabbing a blood red apple from the table she downed the last mouthful of her drink. "Do you get it on in the broom closet or something?"

She ignored Flint as he made kissing noises with his spoon. She couldn't care less about what he was implying nor the sick thoughts that he had learned from his older brother. She just had to escape those eyes. She stood up, taking the apple with her she fought against every urge to run as yet another pair of eyes landed on her back. The Headmistress's eyes held curiosity, warning and pity as she didn't even look back. "I'm heading back to the common room. Night."

She grabbed her right wrist in front of her chest to stop the itching fingers from brushing against the warn leather, from gripping the handle loosely on the small dagger concealed under the folds of her uniform, from releasing the blade with familiar ease knowing it will reach its mark. Once passed the large doors she broke into a run, her sock cladded feet not making a single sound as she raced to the cold sanctuary of the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

She let out a ragged sigh as the cool night breeze ripped through her tacking away all the tension. Her Raven locks whipped wildly in front of her, occasionally flicking her face, as she sat atop the astronomy tower. Bare feet swung childishly despite the body shattering drop below and stormy eyes seemed to sparkle in the starlight. Blue, for the first time in months, was relaxed. Her guard was down as she basked in the moonless night sky. No paranoia or anxiety straining her senses. No instinct to 'be alert no matter what' gripped at her tiered, sleep deprived self. None of her guardian's words rung in her head reminding her of all her training. She was simply a consciousness void of thought and feeling in the few moments of solitude.

A stiff tabby cat leapt up onto the stone half wall that displayed Hogwart's grounds in all their glory. The cat's markings appeared to portray glasses around its eyes as it looked over the edge cautiously before resting its gaze on Blue. The young second year gently scratch the cat behind the ears and along the spine. It let out a content purr before stiffening; almost look miffed by its behaviour before swatting Blue's hand away with a paw.

The raven haired girl let a small smile twitch its way onto her lips. "Your transformation is amazing but you're not too good at the acting side." The tabby hunched on its shackles at the girls amused remark. "So why are you here McGonagall? Surely it's not for my company."

The cat leapt back down onto the safety of the stone floor beside a telescope, transforming into the stern Headmistress of Hogwarts. A red flush had graced her cheeks in embarrassment and annoyance. "You're certainly in a good mood." The grey haired woman with gauntly cheeks and pursed lips said trying to forget about her previous behaviour. "How did you get pass Filch?"

She rolled her stormy grey eyes but continued to star gaze. "Do you even need to ask?" Blue inquired as the professor stiffened.

"I appreciate the fact you are expressing yourself but I am still the Headmaster." McGonagall scolded firmly but Blue simply shrugged. "You've almost lasted a year now." The older women said soberly, her voice tinged with pity. Blue automatically clenched her fist upon hearing the tone.

"I'm fine. I don't need your concern." She hissed out through gritted teeth. "I don't even understand why I'm here. I have a perfectly fine career for myself already. I can control my magic. As far as I'm concerned I could drop out right now and live peacefully."

"Perfectly fine. Peacefully. Bullocks." McGonagall scoffed as her sharp eyes stared piercingly at the young student. "You do remember what this 'career' is, don't you?"

For the first time in their conversation Blue turned her gaze away from the sky. Her grey eyes were harsh as she looked at the stern women with perfect posture despite her age. "Yes, I do. What do you think I have spent my life training for? Hell, it's been the past few years of my life. Sure it is unorthodox, but the pay is good."

"It is against the law!" McGonagall chided.

"No, it is the law." Blue interrupted calmly.

"It is not a suitable environment for a child." McGonagall continued, trying to find a loop hole in order to make the small girl see sense.

"Lucky I left childhood long ago." She sounded nonchalant as she shrugged off the rebuttal.

"I still refuse to let you be a part of such a business. You could graduate from Hogwarts, get a career in the wizarding world. You don't have to take such a horrid path. You do have a choice, Leona." McGonagall finished off calmly and solemnly; almost begging, but the young student refused her pleas.

"Don't call me that name!" Blue spat, her dark hair instantly becoming a dangerous red. "I don't have a choice and nothing you say can change that! I'm already a part of it and there is no way for me to back out. In this business it kills you one way or another. Forget it; I don't know why I even bother to explain. No one can understand. And most certainly not a closed minded adult, magical or muggle." Blue grumble in exasperation and hopped back down off the wall.

"Goodnight Headmistress." She growled as she stormed passed the elder woman.

* * *

The atmosphere was thick with tension as Al entered the great hall. Everyone was frozen in silent fear as their eyes kept glancing at the doorway in dreaded anticipation. Glancing cautiously around as he found his way next to Rose in the dead silence he took his seat and grabbed a strip of bacon.

"Hey Blue, are you alright? You're quieter than usual." Al's head spun in the direction of the four Slytherins as they walked into the hall. Her face was blank, expressionless like a porcelain doll but the young Potter noticed how her first trembled with the force of her clenched knuckles. Unlike her companions she noticed the nervous aura emitting from every student and paused in the doorway.

"Shorty!?" Zambini questioned her sudden stop before glancing around the room. "Whoa, who died?"

The whole hall flinched and Blue walked up to the closest person, a Ravenclaw holding the Daily Prophet, causing everyone to try and scurry away. She was given a wide birth as if she had some form of force field. Calmly she picked up the discarded paper, stormy eyes scanning the front page before meeting McGonagall's sombre ones.

"What's going on?" Malfoy questioned warily and Al couldn't help but agree with the blond. He looked questioningly at his cousin but she was frozen in silence like every other student, her eyes never leaving the short Slytherin.

Blue shrugged nonchalantly before turning to leave the large room. The three standing boys were still filled with confusion and uncertainty. Everyone watched as she simply handed Scorpious the paper then walk out of the room. Instantly the three stared at the Daily Prophet, seeking answers. Al followed there example and nicked a paper from the paralysed Gryffindor across from him.

Al found himself in a daze as his eyes skimmed the page. Fear, worry and curiosity all gripped at him as the information sunk in. He found his breath struggle to enter his lungs as his head spun. In a way it made perfect sense, in another it seemed impossible. He felt confusion and clarity at the same time. Just how was this possible?

* * *

The tall foreboding trees surrounded but she simply continued deeper into the darkness. Despite better judgement she leisurely walked through the Forbidden Forest. Her sock cladded feet made no sound as she as they snaked through the dead leaves of autumn. The fear on everyone's faces as she entered the Great Hall flash in her mind. Her secret was out. Everybody knew what a monster she was. She never believed it would faze her. She always thought that she would find it more peaceful to not have to hide. She thought the fear wouldn't bother her. Nor the feeling of abandonment. But now she knew. And it did affect her.

All it took was half a year. Half a year of company. Half a year of ignoring her training as best she could. Half a year of being treated as a human being. Her lungs felt heavy and the air seemed to clog in her throat but she knew it wasn't exhaustion. It couldn't be exhaustion. She could run for five hours straight. An hour stroll was nothing. Her heart was beating painfully fast in her chest. Even her sight was blurred with a layer of water. But she was silent as a ghost wondering the trees.

Finally she couldn't stop it anymore. She collapsed against the closest tree. Years of unshed tears fell from her eyes. Her sobs were a soft echo as the trees claimed them. She slid down to the trees roots, unable to support her own weight. She just let the tears fall as she stared at the filtered sunlight through the blanket of branches. She just stared through watery eyes as though something above her could help, would help, her.

But she knew nothing would happen. No God would spare her a thought. No dead would take pity on her. No almighty being would show her mercy. Because she was a monster. She was Death. She was an assassin.


End file.
